Harry Potter and the Dawn of The Dead
by myspiffynewshoes
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione must fight the forces of the undead
1. Bleak

Harry Potter and the Night of the Living Dead

Chapter 1

"Bleak"

Hermoine sits in her room when a knock arrives at her door. She gasps for she was not expecting visitors at this hour. Hogwarts stafff is very strict about visiting hours, especially this late into finals. She, dressed in only her nightgown, dances to the door to discover Ron, half awake and visibly nervous.

"Ron! What are you doing here? Are you trying to get us expelled?" Hermoine quietly scolds.

"Hermione, I something's happened. Something... bad. Very bad." Ron's voice trembled under the weight of his discovery. He was bursting to say but could not.

"Well, what is it? Why are you here now?" Hermoine's arms folded in helf-disbelief.

"Vol... Voldemort is dead." Ron placed his hand on Hermoine's shoulder, trying very difficultly to convince the skeptic wizard. She brushes his hand off and scoffs.

"Ron, if this is another one of your lame atttempts at getting inside my pants, you're failing horribly. I'd like a bit more romance when you are actually willing to put forth the effort." She crosses to her bed as Ron stands in the doorway in frustration.

"Hermione! Listen!" Hermone shushes him, "Hermione... listen... I'm not trying to get into your pants. Well, I am, but not right now. Harry and Voldemort had a run-in at Mogsmeade and..." Ron crosses to her bed and sits at her feet, away from her.

"You sound surprised Harry ran into Voldemort. They see each other every other week it seems like! Is he okay?" Hermione looks away from her books for a moment to try and see what exactly Ron was doing here through the back of his head. Alas, she could not.

"Yes, he's fine... we're both fine."

"You were there?" Hermione raises an eyebrow as Ron turns to face her.

"Um... yeah."

"And I don't get a 'Hey, babe, going to Hogsmeade to fight the dark prince with Harry! brb?' Nothing? You could've been killed Ron. And this close to finals? I mean, you could've flunked out of all your classes!" Hermione yells.

"Hermione! Leave it alone for a second! We killed Voldemort! We did it! We ended it!" Ron tries very hard to keep his volume down.

"Well, we should be rejoicing, I agree, but I still have a History of Muggles final tomorrow. Shall we celebrate afterwards?"

"I'm not done yet! Listen, after he was dead... he kinda... sorta... came back."

"Like a zombie?" Hermione is no longer paying attention to her book as she listens to Ron explain further.

"Yes, like a zombie, if you want to call it that. Well, after he... stood back up, he ran after us. We tried magic-ing him back down but he kept coming... so we ran. He started grabbing people standing around watching us kill him. He started... eating them. I don't know what happened after that but people are saying Hogsmeade is in a state of chaos right now." Hermione stared at the now standing Ron. Her mouth partially open.

"What spell did you use on him?"

"I don't know. Harry sneezed in the middle of it. It hit him directly in the chest though. The crazy part was how after Voldemort bit people... they would lay there, bleeding for a bit, then they'd die."

"Well if a dark prince was eating me, it'd probably kill me too."

"Hermione, stop being a smartass, alright?" She laid back, defeated but still listeing, "Okay... after they bled out... they'd stand back up. And they started eating people too.'

"Where's Harry?"

"He's with Dumbledo... umm... whoever our head master is right now. I never read past the sixth book."

"What sixth book?" Hermione seemed confused.

"Of the seven books of Hogwarts headmasters history."

"Oh, right... anyway, we need to find him and we need to settle this problem now! Quickly! So I can still have time to study." Hermione says as she stands off the bed and begins changing into her wizard robe. "Want to look away for a second, babe?"

"Pftt, it's not like I haven't seen it before." Ron says as he faces the window.

"You haven't."

"Oh yeah... Oh! And I have the Marauder's Map on me so we'll know where he is when we're looking for him. I'll check it now." Ron takes it out of his pocket and touches it with his wand. "Um... shit, I forgot what I was supposed to say."

As the Marauder's Map opened to reveal Hogwarts and all it's inhabitants, Ron notices an anomoly on the corner by the quidditch pitch. The circle said "Bethany Broomsticks."

"Huh... what a generic wizard name... who is that?" Ron says to Hermione as she walks behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Who?" Ron points to her circle. "Oh, Beth Broomsticks? She lives out in Hogmeade. I wonder what she's doing here?"

Ron puts the map down. He runs to the window, trying to get a good look out by the quidditch field. He can't see anything beyond the Hogwarts walls illuminated by flame. Ron turns back to Hermione as the camera pans in for a close of his face, draped in fear.

"Baby, we need to go. They've arrived." Ron grabs Hermione's hand and rushes her out the door.

"Who? Wait, I need my shoes!"

"Leave them, we must go!"

****End Chap 1********


	2. Pebbles

Chap 2

"Pebbles"

Rona nd Hermione sprint down the many hallways of Hogwarts towards the Headmaster's office. As they cross the Great Hall they hear a scream coming from the front doors. Immediately, Ron and Hemrione change directions. In a sweat, they arrive at the front doors to find a lone zombie feasting upon the neck of Filch. There is a pool of blood reaching Ron and Hermione who are only a few meters away. Hermione gasps at the sight, covering her mouth with her hands. The noise catches the zombies attention. It stands and starts stumbling towards them, moaning and arms outstretched.

"Ron, do something!" Hermione says through her hands. Ron reaches for his wand only to discover it is in Hermione's room.

"Oh no, I totally left my wand in your room!"

"You are worthless sometimes! Expelliarmus!" She cries as she raises her wand. The blast hits the zombie directly in the face... doing nothing. It presses forth with undead hunger and bloodlust. She tries again to no avail. "What are we going to do, Ron! It's impervious to magic!" They both stared at the creature as it crept closer. They could see the desire for food in it's eyes. It was captivating to them.

Suddenly, Harry runs into the corridor from the Great Hall, stool in hand. With one hard swipe, he knocks the zombie on the floor and continues to bludgeon it to a second death.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione both shout.

"Hey guys, listen, we have a problem." Harry stands over the corpse, broken stool pieces in hand.

"Zombies? Yeah, Ron already told me." Hermione shrugs.

"How did you know?" Harry asks.

"I was there with you, Harry." Ron replies blankly.

"Were you? Huh... weird. Anyway, they're impervious to magic, too."

"We know."

"Okay, well... it seems the only thing that's really effective are blunt objects and bullets." Harry explains but is now out of breath.

"I assumed that from you beating that first one to death." Ron's arms are crossed.

"Me, too." Hermione gestures towards Ron.

"Wow, you guys wanna throw me a bone here? I just killed Hagrid to get here!"

"Hagrid is dead?" Ron and Hemrione say in unison.

"Yeah, that fatass was a hell of a challenge to bring down. Got him in the head with one of the flaming wall attachments we have around here."

"You killed zombie Hagrid with a torch?" Hermione stare sin disbelief.

"Yeah. I like it better when you explain it." Harry sits on a nearby bench. "Oh! And there's an undead army approaching. McGonagall is waking the students and the other teachers are nailing up boards around the castle."

"So, the plan is the wait here until it blows over?" Ron walks over to Harry. Hermione follows.

"Well, kind of. If it gets too heavy, I'm bailing through the witch statue to Hogsmeade."

"Why? Didn't they come from Hogsmeade?" Ron asks swiftly.

"Yeah but they're all coming this way."

"How do you know that?" Hermione snaps.

"Well if I were a zombie and I saw this big illuminated castle filled with food disguised as students and faculty off in the distance, yeah, I'd probably go for it." Harry silnces both of them as he stands. "I'm going to wake the others. I think we can beat it if we hurry and work hard!" The others agree and they run off to Gryffindor house to wake everyone else.

After an hour of rejection and skepticism from the other Gryffindors, they finally amass a team consisting of: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Dean, they begin to search for the Room of Requirement, where they will obtain weapons and ammunition. After finally opening it, they each choose their "muggle warfare items." Pretty much everyone took an assault rifle except for Neville, who took a sniper rifle.

"I'm going to the North tower, I feel I will have the best vantage point to pick these things off." Harry nodded as Neville ran towards the tower. The other ran to the North entrance, where they would most likely be trying to enter.

"Alright guys," Harry looks through a boarded up window to get a head count of the monsters, "Looks like we have about forty. Let's reserve our ammo and wait to attack so we don't draw attention to ourselves. The last thing we want is more zombies. Got it?" Everyone agrees with Harry silently when a loud gunshot is heard coming from the north tower stairwells. Harry looks back out the window to see zombies falling down for after every couple of shots.

"That's Neville drawing attention to us, isn't it?" Ron says as his fingers rub his right temple.

"Yes it is, and there's more coming from the forest. They know exactly where we are. Get ready guys." Many zombies started stumbling towards the north entrance, every once and a while, one of Neville's shots will actually kill one. Harry grabs the handle, preparing to open it and start shooting as many as possible. The others brace their weapons. They are ready.

"Go!" HArry shouts as he opens the door. Immediately a wall of zombies flood into the hallway. Ron, Hemrione, and Dean oopen fire. Hermione is knocked backwards by the force of the gun, accidentally shooting wildly; she hits Harry once in the shoulder. He screams and retreats to end of the hallway.

"You bitch! God, that stings!" He screams as Hermione rushes to his aid.

"I'm so sorry!" She kneels beside his wounded body.

"We could use some help up here!" Ron yells behind him. The wave of zombies gets nearer and neaer as the undead climb over a mountain of bodies. "I'm almost out of ammo!" Harry turns to face Hermione.

"Take me to the room of requirement. We'll get ammo and first aid!" She nods and picks him up off the ground. they leave Ron and Dean to themselves.

"Ron!" Dean's rifle runs out and he begins to reload.

"What?" Ron replies as he opens fire.

"There's too many!" Dean screams as he reloads and opens fire as Ron runs out and begins to reload.

"Retreat, man! We gotta get out of here!"

Ron and Dean turn and run as a crowd of zombie sbegin to chase their meals. As they run, They turn and fire every few steps. Dean turns to fire but trips. The zombies quickly surround him and begind their feast. His screams are so brilliant, the walls seem to tremble. Ron continues running, leaving him.

"Harry! Hermione! Where are you!" Ron screams up and down the corridors until he is out of breath. He stops in a lonely hallway to catch his breath. He sits up against a wall and begins to weep. Suddenly, a faint knocking starts against a boarded up window next to him. He can hear the moans of the undead behind it. Ron stands and decides to find Neville. He sprints towards an alternate entry to the north tower that isn't overrun with zombies.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Harry reach the Room of Requirement. Inside Hermione patches up his arm with gauze.

"Alright, I'm fine here. Go get the ammo to Dean and Ron. I guarantee they're stressing for it right now."

"Harry..." Hermione says as she begins picking up magazines of ammunition, "if we don't make it, I just wanted you to know that I love you, thank you for being the best friend I couldve ever asked for."

"Thanks, you, too. Go now!" He cries as she sprints out the door. She does not get far for when she opened the door, she came face to face with a zombie, biting her neck.

"Noooo!" Harry grabs a nearby pistol and opens fire on the zombie, killing it. "Hermione! Hermione!" Harry runs to her side as she bleeds and drags her inside as other zombies notice their presence.

"Oh, God, Ron is dead! Dean is dead! Everyone is dead! Why is this happening? Why!" She cries through blood bargled breaths.

"Hermione! Everything will be okay! I promise!" Harry begins to cry over her as she struggles to breathe.

Meanwhile, in the alternate entrance to the north tower, Ron kills two zombies with his sidearm as he struggles to shut the door to the tower. Finally, when he is able, he boards it up and sprint sup the stairs where he finds Neville, shooting at the zombies next to a large bag of chips and a soda.

"Nevile! Dean is dead! I can't find Hermione and Harry anywhere!"

"Stay here! I've got this place set to last a couple days. Food, water, weapons, everything!"

"Where did you get all this?"

"After we left the room of requirement, I went back. Just in case. There's landmines at the first door. I'm happy you didn't take that way in." Neville says as he shoots another. "We need to just relax for a bit. Let them have their way, hope everyone is safe, wait until morning."

"But what about Harry and Hermione?"

"They're smart people, Ron. They can take care of themselves. They're fine." Neville says as he sets down the rifle. "I'm going to get some sleep. You can keep shooting them if you want but don't even think about opening those doors!" Neville says as he lays down next to his rifle, chips, and soda. Ron is appalled but agrees as he too decides to sleep and attack in the morning.

Chap 2 eeeeend


	3. Kitten Bits

Chap 3

kitten bits

Neville walks towards a bright red door in the wall. He knows this door. He knows the blue one behind it too. He passes through both to discover himself in the woods outside Hogwarts. The atmosphere is uneasy and he can sense that. Suddenly, two zombies in business suits stalk out from behind the trees. Neville, frightened, recoils in fear. They get closer and closer when a pterodactyl screeches from above. It swoops down and grabs the zombie in it's large prehistoric talons and flies off again.

A jeep flies by with a man with dark hair and glasses shooting at the pterodactyl with a 12 guage shotgun. It flies away frightened. The jepp stops and the men gets out, approaching Neville.

"Thank you for killing that monster! If those zombies weren't going to kill me, that pterodactyl would have! How did you do it?"

"The man looks up at him and says "Because I'm... I'm uh, Jeff Goldblum, yes. I am Jeff Goldblum." He places the shotgun on his shoulders.

"Wow, Jeff Goldblum..."

"Yes, I am the... actor, Jeff Goldblum. And I'm here to umm... how does one... explain... you're in danger Neville, yes."

"Danger of what?"

"Something... uh... bigger. More deadly. Be prepared." Jeff pushes his glasses back up to his eyes and gets back in the jeep and drives off. Neville watches as he drives into the night.

Suddenly the same two zombies from before reemerge from the trees. Neville, frightened, recoils in fear. A familiar prehistoric screech is heard from above when, again, a pterodactyl swoops down, taking the zombies with it. A jeep drives by with a man in a fedora and ugly sweater shoots at it eith a 12 guage shotgun.

"Jeff Goldblum! Youve returned!" Neville shouts as the jeep stops and the man appraoches him.

"Jeff Goldblum? HA! Like you could compare me to that guy. I'm different. I'm better." The man chcukeles from beneath his hat. He gets closer.

"Who... who are you?" Neville trembles.

"Me?" The man asks as he looks up at Neville, revealing his burned flesh. "I'm your worst nightmare, son."

The man then takes his right hand, having knives attached to his fingers, and stabs Neville directly in the throat.

end chap 333


	4. Braughworst Balloon

chap 4

braughworst balloon

Ron awakes to the sound of Neville's screaming. He turns to face him just in time to see his throat beginning to bleed profusely.

"Neville! Neville! What happened! Neville!" Ron rushes to his aid, pressing down on his neck wounds.

"His name.. his name is Freddy!" Neville gasps out with his final breath, dying in Ron's arms. Ron screams with such fury and anger after having lost two friends.

Suddenly, a large explosion is heard from below. The zombies have broken through the first door. Ron stands and runs towards the second door, his only hope of escape. HE reaches it to find all the zombies have left for the first door. He breaks through and runs towards the room of requirement. He arrives, lonely and bloodied.

As he opens the door he find Harry sitting in a far corner, Hermione's dead body laying nearby.

"Harry! My God, Harry!" Ron runs to Harry who immediately stands and runs to his friend. They embrace for a moment.

"Ron! Hermione's dead! She was bit and bled out. I'm sorry..."

"Damn... Dean and Neville are dead. Dean was eaten and Neville... Neville was kille din his dream by Freddy..."

"No... so you're telling me if we stay awake we'll be eaten by zombies and if we go to sleep, we'll be killed by Freddy Krueger?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a snowball's chance in Hell kind of situation." As Ron said this a loud knock was heard at the door. Then another... then another...

"They've... found us, Ron." Harry stares at the door as Ron turns towards it.

Suddenly, Hermione stands up in an undead rigormortis-esque state. she stumbles towards Ron.

"We have to kill her, Ron. We have to..." Harry puts his hand on Ron's shoulder as Ron raise shis gun to kill Hermione. The door to the Room bursts open as a horde of zombies begin to enter. Ron steps away from Hermione and back sup against the far wall with Harry.

"Do not kill them Hermione!" A grumbled voice from the crowd of zombies shouts. "We must show them to the Zombie King!" Hermione stops in her tracks as the other zombies encircle the boys.

"Zombie... King?"

"Yes, Zombie King. The exalted one approaches!" The zombies part in the middle as a silhouetted man in a fedora and ugly sweater walks between them.

chap 4 eeeend


	5. Spinning Top

chap 5

spinning top

"Freddy!" Ron and Harry say in unison.

"'Tis I, Freddy Kruger, but you can call me "God" now!" He laughs maniacally.

"Why dould you do this to us! We did nothing to you!" Harry screams.

Freddy smirked and lashed his blades across ron's chest and into his heart. Ron dies instantly.

"Ron! No! Why! Why do you do this?"

"Why, Harry? Why would I do this to you innocent children? It's simple Harry... kill the batman!" Freddy laughs crazily as he impales Harry's face with his knives.

Cobb awakes on an airplane next to Arthur. Eames behind him and Saito across.

"Really, Eames? Fucking, really? Freddy Krueger?"

"Don't blame me! Ariadne was the one wanting a Nightmare on Elm Street theme!" Eames points at Ariadne.

"You said I could, don't even get started on me!" Ariadne shouts from across the aisle.

They break out in an argument when Saito turns to Cobb.

"So... it looks like you'r enot getting to see your kids in America, huh?" Saito says with disdain.

"Eh, I was about to have them flown to France anyway. I know it's a new culture and language. They'll be fine." Cobb says as he calms down from the fight.

"This plane is heading towards LA right now, Cobb. You're going to be arrested!" Arthur says. Cobb gets a stern and worried look on his face as he reaches for his totem. He spins it on the meal tray. As the top spins, Freddy Frueger bursts through the image, knives first cackling the whole time.

Fade to Black

Credits Roll

chap 5


End file.
